Boggarak
The Boggarak are a breed of the spider-like Rahi Visorak. History Boggarak, like all the other Visorak, were created by the Makuta Chirox on an island south of Nynrah that was soon renamed Visorak, after the spider-like creatures. The Boggarak and the other Visorak were conquered by Makuta Gorast, and became part of the Brotherhood of Makuta's armies, led by Sidorak and Roodaka, king and viceroy of the hordes. The hordes invaded a number of islands, mutating native Rahi beasts and other beings in the process. During the invasion of Metru Nui, these Visorak were fiercely loyal to Roodaka, to the point where they would leap off the side of the Coliseum without hesitation when she ordered them to do so. They were also used as Roodaka's personal bodyguards because of their dual Rhotuka powers. Once, when several Zadakh were heading to the Coliseum in an attempt to eliminate the Visorak hordes, who in their minds were causing great disorder, they encountered several Boggarak and were quickly destroyed. Later, during one battle with the Toa Hordika and Rahaga, many Visorak were trapped in a tower. When the Visorak were released, only about a dozen Boggarak were able to leave it. During the Toa Hordika's search for the Kanohi Avohkii, some Boggarak gave chase to Nokama. These were defeated by Nuju. Boggarak were the Visorak who trapped Toa Hordika Vakama when he was attempting to save the Matoran by his own power and accompanied Roodaka as she spoke with him. The Boggarak later participated in the Battle of Metru Nui. After Vakama disbanded the horde, most of the Boggarak left Metru Nui for good. When Vakama returned to Metru Nui in his search for the Kanohi Vahi, Teridax conjured an illusion to trick him. The Makuta made a Boggarak play Nokama in this illusion. This same Boggarak was later used by Teridax to distract Voporak, who merely aged the Visorak into dust. Sometime after the disbanding of the horde by Vakama, the Brotherhood managed to partially reform the species together during the Dark Hunter/Brotherhood of Makuta War. At one point, the Brotherhood even used the reformed Visorak army to invade a Brotherhood fortress controlled by the Dark Hunters. Some of the Visorak used included Boggarak, who climbed the walls and used their spinners to reduce several defending Dark Hunters to dust. During the war for control of the Matoran Universe, nearly all the Boggarak and the other Visorak specimens went to the Isle of Artidax, where the Heart of the Visorak was placed by the Toa Mahri in order to lure the horde. The Boggarak were the first type of Visorak to approach the island. Shortly afterward, they and all the other types of Visorak present were killed by a staged eruption, rigged by the Order of Mata Nui. After taking control of the Great Spirit Robot, Teridax recreated the Boggarak along with the other species and took command of them. When Teridax was killed, they along with the rest of the Visorak horde became a wild species and emigrated to the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Abilities & Traits Boggarak are the only Visorak to have three powers in their Rhotuka: when used underwater, they could make a target swell up and float to the surface, and when used on land, they could make a target crumble to dust by dehydrating it. They also possess the Visorak's default paralysis Rhotuka. Their natural ability is to emit sonic waves from their mouths which transmuted enemies into stone or gas. These Rahi, though being poor swimmers, can swiftly "skate" atop water. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''Comic 27: Fractures'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Hordika Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Visorak Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Battle Zone'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Visorak (Rahi) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Visorak